Let Him Fly
by converselover20204
Summary: Cassie know what loss is. Her mom died when she was 2, and her Dad abandoned her. Her sister Thalia died few years ago. But to lose the one person she trusts, that's too much. Will Cassie betray the Gods so she don't have to lose him too or will she have to face losing him too. Story better than summary. Goes through the events of the Lightning Theif.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this is my first fic ever so it might not be the greatest, but I'm trying. This is the same story I had up a little while ago but I have kind of edited it more and rewrote a few things, but there weren't any major changes. Please review even if you aren't going to follow, I need to know if this is any good.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO but Cassie and some of the plot is mine.**

_We were running. I felt blood running down my leg. "Grover! How much farther is it?" Luke yelled. _

"_Uh… We're close." He said._

"_You said that 10 minutes ago! If we don't get there soon we will be eaten by monsters!" yelled Thalia._

_With that at least 5 hellhounds appeared. Annabeth clung to my hand with her knife in the other. Thanks Thalia, you just had to say that._

"_Well I don't know about y'all but I want to live so why don't you shut up so we can maybe live to see another day! I yelled loud enough to stop their bickering, but when I did that the hellhounds saw us. Crap. _

"_I see the border!" Grover said. Along with more hellhounds all 3 of the old kindly ones appeared. We are in deep shit. _

"_We aren't going to make it." Thalia said as the monsters approached us. "Run now." She said "I will hold them off." _

_She ran toward a hellhound. I shoved Annabeth to Grover and ran after her hoping Luke would follow. I stabbed a hellhound and it turned into dust, when I turned to see where Annabeth and Grover were I was thrown into a tree and I blacked out._

"_Caissie we need to go come on!" Luke said shaking me awake. _

"_But Thalia… she needs us…" I protested. Thalia was surrounded by hellhounds and furies. Luke had a pained look on his face and it dawned on me, Thalia was sacrificing her life for ours. _

"_I know K but we have to get you out of here." His shoulders shook as he said it. He helped me up and we took off. I heard thunder and saw flashes of lightning. Next thing I knew I was sitting on the porch of a big house with Annabeth. Then suddenly all of the monsters were gone. That moment Annabeth and I ran down the hill to see Luke kneeling by Thalia. Annabeth immediately started to cry. I choked back a sob. "Caissie here keep it." Thalia said handing me her shield. She died and turned into a tree of all things. "No… no." I sobbed onto Luke's shoulder._

I woke covered in a cold a sweat. I hated it when I had that dream; well it was more a memory than a dream. I hate demigod dreams. I looked up and saw the statue of Zeus, my godly parent. I felt like I was being watched whenever I was in here. Stupid statue. I turned to face the wall that was covered in pictures of Luke, Annabeth, Thalia, and I. there were a few pictures of me before I found out I was a demigod. Right next to the pictures was Thalia's shield which I haven't used yet. I might now that I've been claimed.

I looked at my clock and saw that it was 4 in the morning. I put on my shoes and grabbed a flashlight. I walked out of my cabin to Athena cabin. It was too crowded in the Hermes cabin to go there, even though they haven't filled my bunk yet. I was claimed a few days ago, after my 17th birthday. I didn't even bother to knock when I entered the cabin. I went straight to Annabeth's bunk and woke her.

"Having nightmares about it too?" she asked sleepily. It was the anniversary of Thalia's death, we always did.

"Yeah" I whispered. Annabeth moved over and pulled back the covers. We laid there in silence until Annabeth spoke.

"What do you think she was thinking when she did that for us?" she asked.

"Honestly Annabeth I don't know." I said "Why don't we just go to sleep.

I woke up to Annabeth's brother Malcolm shaking my shoulder. "C'mon Caissie wake up. You need to be up before the other campers are up."

"Yeah, yeah I'm working on it." I grumbled. Before I left I turned to Malcolm. "Hey Malcolm, let Annabeth sleep a little longer she had a hard night." I said as I walked out.

"Will do" Malcolm called.

I headed to the arena knowing Luke would be there. He was slicing and dicing the dummies we used for practice. He was doing exactly what he did after it had happened, and every year after it on the anniversary of it.

"What did those dummies ever do to you?" I said with a grin. Luke swung around with shock on his face. "Don't do that K. I could've hurt you." He glared. "Dude, I'm at least 5 feet away and I'm pretty sure I would've hurt you first." I said knowing he would never hurt me, and if he did he would hate himself.

"You know some days I really hate you" he said.

"You know you love me." I said with a smirk. Luke rolled his eyes.

"You really know me don't you." He said before kissing me.

"Come on we need to get back breakfast will be soon." He said walking ahead of me. I quickly ran and jumped on his back.

"You are going to be the death of me." Luke groaned.

"No I'm not" I said jumping off. We ran to the mess hall. "I knew we were going to be late" Luke whined. "Stop being such a pessimist." I said walking to my table.

"And you are such a ray of sunshine!" Luke said sarcastically.

"Aww thank you, I know I am." I ran away giggling.

Later that day I was walking out of the Aphrodite cabin after just re-dying my hair blue, (Yeah it's a little weird but I like It.), When I heard something at the hill. I saw a 12 year old dragging Grover to the Big House and then passing out. "Chiron! What's going on?" I yelled running into the house.

"It's him, he must be the one." Annabeth said. Great she is going on about a quest again. I inwardly groaned.

"Come on Annabeth don't start again. Every time there is a new camper you do this." I tried to reason.

"You don't get it Caissie! You have been on a quest, and have gotten to leave camp. I haven't. The last time I was outside of camp was before Thalia died!" Annabeth yelled.

"ENOUGH!" Chiron yelled.

We froze.

"Now both of you are going to go back to your cabins we will discuss this when he wakes." Annabeth and I walked out of the room.

"Annabeth I know you want to go on a quest, but you need to realise what is out there. It's not all fun and games, every second that you are out there is telling monsters that you are there. And if you aren't careful you can lose your life." I said quietly.

"I know K we went over this when you and Luke came back from that quest. I remember because you and Luke almost died. When you got here you were barely alive. And when Luke told me what happened I was actually kind of scared." She said. Before I could get a word out she walked away.

"Hey babe!" Luke called.

"Remember how excited you were when you were assigned a quest? And then how when we got back you never wanted to go on some hand-me-down quest again because of what happened?" I said in a monotone voice.

"Wait why are you asking? Is Annabeth going on about going on a quest again now that there is a new camper?!" Luke said angrily. "I don't know why she wants to go on a quest. The gods just use us to their advantage, and because of them you nearly died!"

"LUKE! Calm down! I know you are angry about what happened but you don't have to blow up like that, it was just a question." I exclaimed.

Luke put his head in his hands. "I know. It's just that if I lost either of you I don't know what I would do. It's so frustrating!" He exclaimed.

I sat next to him and ran my fingers through his sandy hair. "I know, I know." I said. "Someday you and I are going to live in Manhattan together, I will be on Broadway if I'm lucky, and you and I are going to be as happy as a couple can be. And we will be free of all of this crap that we are going through." I said laying my head on his shoulder.

Luke starting laughing.

"What, why are you laughing?" I asked confused.

"It's the irony. You are a daughter of Zeus not Apollo." He said with that grin that he and his siblings shared.

"Oh so that means I can't sing or act?" I demanded smiling.

"No, I have just never heard of that happening. But Zeus is dramatic enough to be the god of theatre." He said smiling. Thunder echoed near us. We looked at each other and busted out laughing. "C'mon babe let's go before you are turned into a pile of ashes." I said as our fingers intertwined. "I would rather my boyfriend not dying." "Night Caissie" Luke said when we stopped at my cabin. "Night Luke, I'll see you tomorrow." I said walking into my cabin.

I woke up to the sound of Three Days Grace "Animal I Have Become". I groaned and turned off my alarm. I was the only one at camp who had an alarm. Everyone thought I was crazy for having an alarm because demi-god + technology = monsters. But I've learned as long as I don't use the radio I'm safe. Anyway I'm not the only one with technology; almost all of the Apollo kids have an iPod. I sat up and ran a brush through my newly dyed electric blue hair and put it up in a ponytail. I changed into my Camp Half-Blood t-shirt, shorts, and combat boots. I looked at myself in the mirror and realised that this was the most color I've worn in a while. I looked at my clock and discovered I would be on time to breakfast for the first time in a while. So I ran out the door to breakfast.

Later that day closer to dinner I saw Grover. "HEY GROVER! You're back and in one piece!" I yelled as Grover walked away from the Big House.

Grover looked around trying to figure out who was calling him and then a grin spread across his face. "Hi Caissie, and why wouldn't I be in piece?" He questioned.

"The whole camp saw what happened last night with the Minotaur. Did you really think that I wouldn't know what happened, so don't try to act as if nobody saw what happened." I said.

Grover sighed, "Don't remind me. I failed, its Thalia all over again. Percy's mother was captured."

I gasped. "Is that the new camper?" I asked.

"Yeah it is and he is still unconscious." He said depressed.

"Don't think that Grover. Percy will be okay, his mother will be okay and this is nothing like Thalia, you got Percy here alive and that was what you were supposed to do." I said, "Now I got to get to breakfast before I'm late"

"Bye Caissie" Grover said rolling his eyes.

I walked in and got my food and headed to the fire to make an offering to my godly parent. "Zeus" I muttered.

"Hey Caissie!" Luke called waving to me. "Come over here"

I walked over there wondering what he wanted; last time he did this the Stoll Brothers dumped a bunch of millipedes on me. I shuddered. That is why you never tell any child of Hermes what you are scared of; nothing good comes out of that.

"Caissie this is Percy Jackson, the new camper. Percy this is my girlfriend Caissie." Luke introduced us.

I smiled and offered him my hand to shake. "Nice to meet you, and a word of advice: don't leave anything valuable lying around in the Hermes cabin, it will be gone in less than 10 minutes." I said.

"Speak from experience?" Percy asked.

"Yup, because of the guy standing next to me." I said grinning.

Luke feigned innocence. "Excuse me? I resent that I never stole from you. That was my brothers." He said with a mocking glare.

"Whatever you say babe. See you at campfire." I said walking to my table. Since I was the only child of Zeus here I sat by myself at meals, one thing I missed from not being claimed is that I spent meals with the Hermes cabin. They say that your cabin becomes your family and the 5 years that I went unclaimed they became mine.

While I was eating I wondered why I wasn't claimed until my 17th birthday. The prophecy says that a child of the Big Three will reach 16, but that doesn't mean that I'm not the hero of the prophecy. I understand why I wasn't claimed but there is still a chance that it is going to be me, I might have to make the choice that could save or destroy Olympus. Since Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades made a pact to not have any more demi-god children I am probably the only child of the Big Three. Unless**- **Mr. D's announcement interrupted my thoughts. "We would like to welcome a new camper Peter Johnson... I mean Percy Jackson."

Of course he didn't know his name; he doesn't know anyone's name. He thinks that my name is Kaylee James, when it's Cassie Jones. Its pronounced Kae-see, it's not that hard.

"Now you may go to your stupid sing along." Mr. D said in a bored voice. At that moment all of the campers rushed to campfire for the sing along.

The first campfire of the summer is always the best. You get to see all of your friends that don't stay year long and that means we will play capture the flag soon. A lot of new campers are claimed at campfires I don't really understand why they just are, I wonder if Percy will be claimed tonight. I hope he doesn't have to wait as long as I did, 5 years is a long time to go unclaimed. Nobody should go through that.

"Hey Cas" Luke said sneaking up on me.

"Why do you have to do that you scare me every time." I complained hitting his arm.

"Because it's fun, and are you and Annabeth stilling fighting?" he asked.

"Well I wouldn't call it fighting, but yeah. I just don't understand why she wants to go on a quest so badly. Just being on it was a living hell." I sighed.

"I know Caissie, but Annabeth is stubborn and won't give up. Just like someone else I know." He spoke as we sat down.

I leaned my head on his shoulder. "You're going to make me apologize aren't you? I asked knowing the answer.

"Yup" he said.

"Can I do it tomorrow?"

"Nope"

"Please?"

"No"

"Can I do it after sing along?"

"Yeah I guess."

Then suddenly the symbol of Poseidon appeared over Percy's head.

"That explains why he is horrible at archery; he nearly took my head off. I muttered.

"And why he nearly died in the forges." Luke added. "Plus it seems you have a new cousin."

"Caissie, can you take Percy to cabin 3? Chiron asked.

I stood up and motioned for Percy to follow. We walked in silence for a while until Percy spoke up.

"What is this prophecy that everyone is talking about?" Percy asked. "Plus Annabeth mentioned something about Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades not having any children"

I sighed. Of course someone just had to bring up the stupid prophecy. I thought. "There was a prophecy made about a child of the Big Three possibly destroying Olympus, but that is really all I can say about that. You would have to ask Chiron to tell you more. The Big Three decided to make a pact to not have any demi-god children to prevent the prophecy from happening. Obviously the pact wasn't followed, Zeus fell off the wagon first with me, and then with Thalia, then Poseidon with you." I explained.

"Who's Thalia?" he asked.

"Um not anyone you would know, and here we are cabin number 3." I said changing the subject. I could not get into Thalia dying, not to someone I barely knew. And I didn't want to scare him into never leaving his cabin; I once almost caused that to happen to a new camper. It took hours to get him to come out.

"Okay thanks Caissie, bye I guess." Percy said walking into his cabin.

I ran into my cabin sitting on my bed wondering if Percy will be the hero of the prophecy. It was obvious that I wouldn't now that he is here; unless Thalia somehow comes back from the dead Percy will have to make that choice. I wish I had known that Thalia was my sister before she died. Now that I know it's just hard coming to term with her death. Thinking about the days before she died I drifted off to sleep.

**Ta Da! The first chapter, please review I need to know if this is worth continuing.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Okay so here's chapter 2. And by the way any lyrics I use aren't mine unless I say they are which probably won't happen but you never know. If I get more followers I will go through the entire series and I may possibly go through the HoO. But I will most definitely go through the PJO series. I would like to thank Slightly Crazy Author for following my story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO I just borrow the characters and make them do what I want them to.**

'TAKE ME FOR WHAT I AM. WHO I WAS MEANT TO BE' I slapped my hand against my alarm clock hitting the off button. I love RENT **(A/N awesome musical by the way)** with a passion, and I love Take Me or Leave Me just as much. It's my favorite song from the musical but it isn't the best song to wake up to sometimes. I shook my head trying to wake up. Ugh why can't breakfast be at like ten instead of this ungodly hour? I quickly got dressed and left my cabin to avoid being late. I saw the other cabins lining up so I knew I was on time for once.

I ate in silence wondering if Percy is the hero of the prophecy or if I will somehow be the hero. I shook my head. Of course I'm not the hero of it I'm not 16. This means that Percy has to be. Why would Poseidon claim him? Zeus will probably turn him into a pile of ashes before he turns 16. And now because he knows he is a demi-god more monsters will be after him. He won't be able to set foot outside of camp without sending a single saying "Hey monsters, come and eat me!" I know I wasn't claimed until now because the prophecy specifically states that it would be a child of the Big Three that is 16. So that means that the future of Olympus is in the hands of a 12 year old, oh Gods. That's it I'm going to go talk to Luke.

After breakfast I went to go find Luke. I scanned the crowd of campers not seeing him so naturally I went to the arena. I saw that he was teaching Percy how to fight with a sword. Wow, I thought, Percy is almost as good as Luke.

"Luke has been making Percy train harder and harder every day since he was claimed." I heard a voice behind me say. I turned around to see Annabeth smiling at me.

"Annabeth about me not wanting you to go on a quest I'm sorry I shouldn't of said anything." I said looking at the ground.

"It's okay, I over reacted. I just want to feel a little bit of freedom. And I guess I want it to be a little like the old days." She smiled weakly.

"Yeah I know the feeling" I whispered. "So what do you think of Percy, do you think he'll survive?" I grinned. This was something we started doing whenever there was a new camper. We would determine if they would survive as a demi-god.

"Eh, he's good but he's just so thick-headed! He wouldn't last if he ran into the Sphinx." She groaned.

"He can't be that bad."

"Yes he is"

"I doubt that Annabeth"

"You haven't been teaching him ancient Greek"

"Good point"

We looked at each other and starting laughing. Luke walked over cautiously.

"Why are you two laughing?" he asked unsure he wanted to know.

"Nothing" Annabeth and I said simultaneously.

He looked at us with that 'are you crazy' look. "I see you two have made up" he said giving me a hug.

"Yeah we have" Annabeth smiled. "Now I have to get going, I'll see you later"

"So what do you wanna do?" he asked.

"Well I need to talk to you Luke. It's nothing bad." I added quickly seeing his face. "It's about the prophecy."

"What about it?"

"Everything, I think that something is going on. I know I sound paranoid but randomly a new camper turns up right after Zeus's master bolt is stolen. Percy is going to get blamed just because he is the son of Poseidon." I explained. "Think about it Luke, with the prophecy and the master bolt being stolen something is going on!"

Luke's eyes suddenly flashed this dark color. "Caissie I think you are just stressed. One of the minor gods is probably just trying to get attention." He said in a voice that didn't sound like him.

I stepped back. "Luke are you okay? You… you seem different."

His body very slightly shook; you almost couldn't see it happen. "Yeah babe I'm fine, nothing's wrong." he sounded normal. But something was still off I just can't put my finger on it.

"C'mon Cais, why don't we go to the lake and we can skip the rest of our activities until lunch." He said pulling me towards the lake.

I looked at the Big House; I'm going to have to talk to Chiron later. I looked back at Luke. "Sure let's go"

"Did you hear that Percy is going on his first quest?" Luke asked.

"It's for the master bolt isn't it?" I said I disbelief.

"Yup"

"He won't last a day"

"Grover and mmmm are going with him" he mumbled.

"Grover and who?"

"Don't get mad Caissie but Annabeth is going" he looked away from me.

"WHAT! She can't go she's just a kid!" I exclaimed.

"I know but there is no changing her mind now, we are just going to have to deal with It." he said trying to calm me down.

"I guess you're right. And Grover will be there too, so she'll be fine." I laid back into Luke's arms. "I miss Thalia"

"I know K, I know." He said kissing the top of my head.

I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep…

_I was in a dark room. I couldn't tell where I was but I then felt this cold and dark presence. It wasn't the temperature kind of cold but the kind where something was wrong. I heard a voice it was cold and it sounded as if a knife was cutting a piece of metal. I for one of the first times in my life was terrified._

"_Hello young demi-god. Kill him and help me defeat the Gods." It said._

_I opened my mouth to talk but I couldn't. I spoke soundless words._

"_You will have control. The gods will be in their place and I will rule. Join me young demi-god….."_

I jerked awake. I looked at my watch and saw it was 3:00. "Crap. Luke wake up" I said shaking him.

"What Caissie I was sleeping" he said sitting up.

"Its 3:00 in the afternoon Luke, we are in so much trouble if Chiron finds out." I stood up. "Well are you coming I have to get to archery"

"Yeah, yeah I'll meet you there." He grumbled.

"Hey Caissie, where have you been all day?" Annabeth said as I walked over.

"Fell asleep at the lake with Luke, and no we did not do anything." I said notching an arrow. "I heard that you're going on a quest with Percy and Grover."

"Yeah, hopefully he won't get killed before the quest even starts." She said standing beside me.

I chuckled. We stood there in silence as I shot arrow after arrow. I prefer to use a sword but I needed to fill my schedule. "Annabeth have you noticed that Luke has been acting strange lately or is it just me?" I asked.

She thought about it for a moment. "No, not really, but you could just be imagining things Caissie."

"Okay, I'll see you at dinner Annabeth." I left without saying another word. I had to go talk to Chiron.

**/**

**Okay that was the second chapter. Is anybody too OOC? Please review, reviews make me happy!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: if I owned PJO do you think I would be here?**

I walked into the Big House looking for Chiron. "Chiron, are you in here?" I called.

"Oh hello, Caissie. Shouldn't you be in your cabin?" Chiron said wheeling in. He was in his wheelchair which I found strange.

"I need to talk to you Chiron, it's about Luke."

"What about?" he asked curiously.

"Something is… off about him. He isn't acting like himself. He has been acting weird since a little before the winter solstice. Today when I was talking to him, I mentioned the prophecy and it was like he had a new personality. His eyes flashed this dark color and he sounded very cold and distant. It was like he didn't want me to know something." I explained.

Chiron looked at me as if he was expecting more. "Is that all you mentioned to him?"

"No, I mentioned the master bolt. I said that something has to be going on and that this isn't just a coincidence that Percy is the son of Poseidon."

"What happened after that?" Chiron urged.

I paused for a moment. "He said that it was probably one of the minor gods trying to get attention but that can't be it because gods can't steal other gods weapons. And after he said that his entire body shook it was barely noticeable, then he was fine. It was like nothing had happened."

"Oh no, this is not good." Chiron muttered. He looked at me with a very concerned look. "What happened after that, I need to know exactly what happened." He said urgently.

"I fell asleep," I left out the part that Luke and I fell asleep together. "I dreamt that I was in this room, it was dark and something felt off. I couldn't move or talk. Then I felt this presence, it was cold and evil. I heard a voice it wanted me to join him and help him put the gods in their place. It mentioned that he would rule." I said confused.

Chiron's usually calm stance turned into almost panicked. "Caissie I want you to go to dinner and you are not to speak of this conversation to anyone at all."

"But- what's going on?"

"Go to dinner now" his voice was short and clipped. I left the room to go to dinner.

What was that about? I have never seen Chiron like that. Ever since the winter solstice Luke has been a little off and Chiron has been since the master bolt was stolen. I think Chiron knows what is going on, or he at least suspects something. I can think about this later Annabeth is leaving tonight and thinking about this will make me paranoid. I thought while I ate. Well maybe tomorrow I will figure everything out.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Okay sorry it was short. For the next few weeks my updates won't be very frequent. But during the summer I should be able to update on a regular basis. This fic will be a little short since Caissie isn't going on the quest. I can't make any promises that during that Sea of Monsters it will be very long either. Is anyone to OOC? Hope you liked it. Please review, reviews are like cookies to me.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or any songs I may use. But I wouldn't mind owning Jake Abel. The song Let Him Fly belongs to the Dixie Chicks.**

I stared up at the sky and sighed. It had been three days since Annabeth had left and Luke was acting even more strange than usual. They have three days before the summer solstice, and in those three days they have to find that master bolt. I guess I am becoming just a little paranoid, well with Luke acting like he has another personality and Annabeth on a dangerous quest what do you expect? I sat up and looked around, 'screw this I'm gonna go talk to Silena.' I thought. As I walked to the Aphrodite cabin I thought about Chiron's reaction to the dream I told him about. Maybe Silena will know something. I know he told me not to mention it to anyone, but unless I get some answers I am going to go insane.

"Hey Silena, are you in here?" I called stepping inside. Out of all the Aphrodite children, Silena is the only one I consider a friend and actually trust.

"In the bathroom!" I heard her call. If she is staring at herself in the mirror I might just scream. I walked in, yup she is staring at herself in the mirror, and she must be bored.

"Hi Caissie, are coming for that makeover I have been wanting to give you?" she grinned knowing Hades would freeze over before I agreed to that. Silena is great and all, but she has a tendency to go overboard.

"No Silena", I laughed "I actually need to talk to you. It's about Luke, and it isn't about our relationship."

"Okay sure, do you want to go somewhere else to talk though?" she asked slightly concerned.

"Yeah, what about the stables?" I asked walking to the door.

We walked to the stables in silence. I wondered how I was going to explain this to her. If Chiron found out I'd be screwed.

"Okay I have noticed that Luke has been acting weird ever since the winter solstice." I said deciding to start with that.

"Is that it?"

"No. When Percy first arrived here and was claimed, I mentioned the prophecy and the master bolt." I took a deep breath. "I told him that I felt that there was something going on. That the master bolt being stolen and then Percy being claimed wasn't right. We all know that Zeus thinks that Poseidon stole the bolt. When I mentioned it Luke practically turned into a whole new person. His eyes turned this dark color, and I swear the air around us got colder. When her spoke he did not sound like himself, he sounded cold and distant. He said that it was probably one of the minor gods trying to get attention, but we both know that a god can't steal another god's weapon. It was like he was trying to hide something. Then after that he shuddered, and he was back to normal. It was as if nothing had happened." I explained.

"Is that it?" Silena asked.

"No, not really, but what I am about to tell you, you can't mention to anyone at all."

"I'll take it to the grave" she said giving my arm a squeeze.

"I fell asleep next to Luke at the lake. And no we did not do anything." I said seeing Silena's wide eyed expression. "I had this dream that I was on a dark room and I couldn't talk or move."

"What happened?"

I went on to explain the dream and my conversation with Chiron. Silena was quiet for a minute.

"Wow, it really must be bad if Chiron reacted like that." She covered her mouth with her hand shocked.

"Yeah I have never seen Chiron act this way and I have been here for years." We were silent for another few minutes until I spoke up. "When Annabeth, Percy, and Grover left Luke came back with this grin on his face. It wasn't that trademark Hermes smirk of his, it was different. And I have talked to Conner and Travis he hasn't been sleeping well, and keeps muttering in his sleep."

"You're right Caissie, something _is _wrong with Luke." She said looking at me with wide eyes.

Later that night I sat on my bed listening to my iPod. I rubbed my hand against the scar that I got on my first quest. It came from Ladon, the dragon that guards the Garden of the Hesperides. I remember Luke getting hurt trying to help me. Ever since then he has always been a little bitter about the quests that the Gods give us.

_Ain't no talkin' to this man  
Ain't no pretty other side  
Ain't no way to understand the stupid words of pride  
It would take an acrobat and I already tried all that  
I'm gonna let him fly_

Lying there I drifted off to sleep.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Okay that was it. and I need to know if you would prefer me to write longer chapters and be done with the Lightening Thief sooner or write shorter chapters and make it last longer. I don't know which I will be able to do with school stuff and everything, but during the summer my schedule is free, so I will be writing. Please review, I love reviews as much as I love gummi bears.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Okay I had an oops moment when I was writing the last chapter. It isn't anything important but I put the wrong song lyrics and name, but I fixed it. Nothing else changed just that. This chapter was written with the energy from strawberry nesquik.**

**Disclaimer: if I owned PJO then my sister is a turkey.**

I was walking out of the dining hall after breakfast and I heard Luke calling to me. I hope he is himself and not that other version of him. I turned around. "Hey Luke" I said trying not to act worried.

"Hey babe" he said hugging me. "Are you okay? You've been a little distant lately."

"Oh yeah I'm fine" I lied smoothly. "Just a little worried I guess, about Annabeth." I added after a moment. Nope not worried about Annabeth, I'm worried about Luke. Knowing Annabeth she has kicked monster ass multiple times, and saved Grover and Percy a few times too.

"You worry too much. Annabeth will be fine." He kissed my forehead. "Just remember they will be back in two more days." He started smirking in a different direction, towards the Empire State building. It wasn't his usual smirk, it was different. Oh crap, he is acting weird again. Something was wrong really wrong. I need to talk to Conner and Travis maybe they can keep an eye on him for me.

"Yeah I know, you know how I am. I'm a pessimist you should know that by now." I said playing along. I don't want him to realise that I have noticed that he has been acting weird. Not after how he reacted when I spoke to him about the master bolt and the prophecy. "Well I've got to go, but I will talk to you later. Okay?" I said escaping his light grip.

"Yeah okay, see you at campfire." Luke said slightly confused. Of course he is back to normal now. What is it with the people I trust acting crazy after a while? I walked away quickly hoping to find the Stoll brothers. Yeah I know it's kind of ironic that two children of Hermes, the god of thieves, last name is Stoll. I walked towards the Demeter cabin knowing that If Katie was there, and then could safely assume that Travis along with Conner was there. I saw them hiding behind that cabin whispering.

"Boo" I said right behind them.

"AHH" They jumped and turned around blindly. "Oh it's you Caissie." Travis said with his hand to his chest.

"Don't do that Caissie; you almost gave me a heart attack." Conner said in a dramatic tone.

"I need a favor from you guys." I said ignoring their complaints.

They perked up at that. "And what would that be?" Conner asked.

"You two are the sneakiest and clever children of Hermes I know other than Luke." I paused. "I need you to well watch Luke, and if you need to, spy on him. There is something wrong with him. I don't know what but he isn't acting like himself. He has been acting weird ever since a little before the winter solstice."

They looked at each other. "What's in it for us?" Travis cracked a grin.

I sighed. Of course they wanted something. "5 drachmas, that's all I got."

"Okay, deal. But why do you think something is wrong with Luke, he's just acting a little weird. It can't be that bad."

"Okay but you cannot repeat what I am about to say to _anyone._ Got it?" I said looking around.

"Caissie why would we tell anyone?" Conner said like the answer was obvious.

I took a deep breath. I retold my conversation with Luke, the dream, and Chiron's reaction to what I told him. They were quiet for a moment.

"Okay you're right, something _is _wrong with Luke. At first I thought you were paranoid but if Chiron acted like that then something has to be going on." Travis said. Conner nodded in agreement.

"Thanks guys. But remember you cannot and I repeat cannot get caught. If you do who knows what would happen." I sighed in relief.

"Conner did she really just suggest that we would get caught?" Travis asked in mock disbelief.

"Yeah, it looks like it Travis." Conner shook his head.

I smiled. "Bye. I'll see y'all later." I walked away. I really hope that Katie doesn't kill them, who knows what they're gonna do.

I sat next to Luke at campfire thinking about winter solstice. I remember when we went on a "field trip" as Chiron called it, but I wouldn't call it that. I remember a little before we went to bed Luke disappeared. Now that I think about it he was gone for a few hours. What if he**—**no! He couldn't have done that, he wouldn't have done that. I just need to get some sleep. I stood up. "I'm going to bed, see you in the morning."

"Okay, goodnight Caissie." Luke said not paying much attention.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Okay that was kind of short and I am sorry for that. I have been really busy lately and I will be for the next for weeks. And there is approximately 175 days until the House of Hades is released! I'm excited are you? Please review. I can't think of any cute or fun ways to say how much I love reviews, so just review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: I would sooner win the Kentucky derby then owning PJO.**

Today is the summer solstice. That means that Annabeth, Grover, and Percy may or may not be coming back. They have the master bolt and are bringing it back to Zeus, or they are going to end up dead. It doesn't help that campfire is already over and they aren't here. Yeah that's a nice thought Caissie, real nice. Oh my gods I am referring to myself in the third person. I wonder if the Stoll brothers have seen or noticed anything else about Luke. I mean it's not like they couldn't have, they live in the same cabin.

"AHHHH, I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" I heard from the Aphrodite cabin. What did those idjits do this time? Should I ignore it or should I try to keep Conner and Travis alive? I saw them run by with Silena hot on their trail. Eep, they pissed off Silena they're on their own. I quickly walked to my cabin. I sat their listening to music for what seemed to be hours. I started to fall as I heard a voice yelling for me. It sounded like Luke.

"CAISSIE, GET OVER HERE!"

I rolled my eyes. "What Luke, I'm going to bed! It's something that normal people do in order to get rest!" I walked to the Big House. What does he want now? I walked in and saw Annabeth and Grover. "Oh gods you're alive" I ran forward hugging her.

"Yes I'm alive Caissie, but I won't be for long if you keep hugging me like this. I'm starting to have trouble breathing." She said exasperated.

"What am I chopped liver?" Grover said behind us.

I grinned and gave him a hug too. "Wait where's Percy?" I asked looking around.

Grover and Annabeth looked at each other. "He's on Mount Olympus returning the bolt, but that is if he gets there on time."

"Wait, what happened? Did you save his mom? Why aren't you with him?" I rambled off questions.

"We were sent on a wild goose chase. We went to go get the master bolt from Hades, but he didn't have it. He thought that we had his Helm of Darkness. But because we only had 3 pearls to get us out of the underworld we had to leave Percy's mother behind." Annabeth explained.

"Is that all?"

"No, apparently Ares had both the bolt and the Helm of Darkness. He tricked Percy by putting the bolt in the backpack he gave us and Percy challenged him to a fight. Surprisingly Percy won. The Kindly Ones took it back to Hades. Percy told us to come back here while he returned the Master Bolt to make sure you guys didn't think we were dead."

"So that is all that happened?" Luke asked sounding bored. It might just be because I'm sleep deprived, but he sounds like he already knows what happened. He also seems a little annoyed, like something didn't happen the way he wanted it to.

"Yeah that's it" Grover said quickly shooting a look to Annabeth. They're both looking at Luke strangely. It's like he did something to them. They almost seem scared of him.

"Why don't all of you go to bed and we can discuss the rest of this tomorrow." Chiron said.

We all exchanged goodnights and went to our cabins. I sat on my bed wondering what exactly happened while they were on the quest. They must be hiding something. When Luke asked if that was all that had happened Grover answered a little too quickly. It was as if he was trying to hide something and Annabeth must know. How Luke reacted when they told us what happened was slightly unnerving. I think he knew what happened to the Master Bolt and the Helm of Darkness. I need to talk to Annabeth right now, they're hiding something and I need to know what.

I quickly put on my combat boots and my UNCA sweatshirt. I put my fading blue hair in a ponytail and left my cabin holding a flashlight. I walked out of my cabin keeping an out for harpies. Those freaky chicken-things are really, _really_ annoying, and if they catch you out of bed they'll eat you. I'd rather not be eaten; I would like to see light of day again. I walked into the Athena cabin, heading straight to Annabeth's bunk. I don't care if she wants to sleep, I need answers.

"Annabeth, Annabeth wake up." I shook her. She rolled over in response. I sighed. "C'mon Annabeth, I need to talk to you."

"What?" she groaned quietly.

"I need to talk to you about what you have been hiding about the quest. I don't care what happened I just need to know Annabeth. I need to know." I whispered almost pleading.

"Okay" she said sitting up. "But I think we should go to your cabin to talk about it. I don't want anyone to hear us." She whispered.

We walked silently back to my cabin after leaving a note for Malcolm. We used to do this a lot so he won't be too surprised. As long as we don't get caught and bring him into it, he's fine with it. We luckily made it to my cabin without getting caught. We sat on my bed in silence until Annabeth spoke.

"I'll tell you, but you won't like it. And you can't over react about it, or start ranting about how Luke didn't do It." she said.

"Wait, what did Luke do?" I asked quickly.

"Right before we left he ran up and gave Percy a pair of his dad's shoes. Grover was a little upset that he didn't have a magical item so Percy gave him the shoes. When we got to the underworld we were near Tartarus. The shoes started to drag Grover into Tartarus. And because Luke gave them to Percy, they think that Luke was trying to hurt Percy." She said the last part in a rush looking at the floor.

I put my head in my hands. "No Luke, no…" I whispered. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry Caissie, but it looks like Luke might be up to something. Stuff like that doesn't just happen." She said. "I know you probably don't want to admit it, but…" she trailed off.

"No you're right Annabeth, Luke _is_ up to something. He has been acting strange ever since a little before the winter solstice. It got worse when you left for the quest." I said not even looking up.

Annabeth looked at me strangely. "What do you mean?" she questioned.

I took a shaky breath and went on to explain my conversation with Luke, the dream, and my conversation with Chiron and how he reacted. Annabeth looked at me for a moment.

"Oh gods" she muttered running her hands through her hair. "This is bad Caissie, really bad."

"I know; the Stoll brothers are keeping an eye on him for me." I said. "Annabeth you cannot repeat this conversation to anyone. You, Silena, and the Stoll brothers are the only other people who know about this."

"Don't worry, I won't tell." She said laying back. "Why don't we just go to sleep and talk about this in the morning."

I nodded in agreement, laying down and closing my eyes.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Okay sorry if it seems a little short. But on the Brightside I have my plan for the Sea of monsters. I'm not going to say what it is yet until I've reread the book. In the next chapter or two, I will be finished with the Lightning Thief. So please review I would love to hear your input of what should happen or just the story in general. Thanks to those who have followed and reviewed.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: I want to own PJO, but I don't. I wish I did, but we all know that's not gonna happen.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Let Him Fly by the Dixie Chicks. Lyrics are in italics.**

I saw the sun peeking through the windows as I woke up. I looked around and noticed that I had not covers or room on the bed what so ever. Yup Annabeth has gone back to being a bed hog and a covers hog. "Annabeth wakeup," I said trying to get her to wake up, but I was failing miserably. "Fine be that way." So I pushed her off the bed.

"Ughhh," I heard her groan. "What was that for?!" she asked getting up.

"You needed to get up, and you wouldn't so I pushed you. Plus you're a bed hog." I said lying down. She glared at me.

"Fine, I should probably get up anyway. We can talk about everything later." She said about to walk out.

"WAIT! Don't go yet. I think we should just pretend that nothing happened to Luke. We'll just keep an eye on him. Remember to tell Percy not to mention the shoes to anyone, that needs to stay in between us." I stood up. "Annabeth, don't even mention it to Chiron.

She looked at me in the eye. Grey eyes meeting blue. We made a silent agreement to never speak of last night's conversation to anyone.

"Bye Caissie I'll see you later." With that she walked out to her cabin.

With a sigh I plopped down on my bed. I looked at my alarm; maybe I can get a little more sleep.

_I was running. I didn't know from what at the time, but now I know. I was running away from another foster home, because of a monster. It seemed like monsters always found a way to find me. It didn't matter where I was. I quickly ran into an ally that had a few boxes in it. I heard voices. I looked out to see that the monster was gone, and two kids, one was about my age, were standing in front of me._

"_Hi, I'm Luke" the boy with sandy hair said sticking his hand out. "And that's Thalia." he gestured to the girl beside him. She looked like she was about 9 or 10, two years younger than me._

_I looked up. "Hi" I said quietly standing up._

"_You're like us" Thalia said._

_Luke looked at her sharply. "Thalia" he hissed._

"_What Luke? She is obviously a demi-god. Her aura is stronger than yours." She pulled him aside._

_They argued for a moment, and Thalia was smiling smugly when they came back._

"_What's your name?" Luke asked._

"_Caissie" I said looking down._

"_Caissie, do you know what demi-gods are?" Thalia asked me._

"_Yeah, children of the Greek gods and humans." I said confused._

"_Well, you're a demi-god, like us. The gods still exist, they still have children with mortals." Luke explained._

"_That would explain why every time I go to a new foster home monsters find me." I said._

"_Why don't you come with us? We protect each other and are each other's family. You can be part of our family." Luke eagerly said._

"_Promise?" I said unsure._

"_Luke, how do you know she wants to come with us? She might like her foster home." Thalia said._

"_Yeah Caissie, I promise." He ignored Thalia's reasoning_

"_Then I want to come, I'll get sent to a new one in another month or so." I grinned._

_They smiled. "Well that means we better get going, we can find you some clothes and whatever else you need. We probably shouldn't stay long so let's get going." Luke said walking away. Thalia and I looked at each other with a smile and followed him._

I woke up at stared at the ceiling. That was the first time we met. I found my family that day, but I lost part of it a few years later.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ 

The next few weeks were peaceful. I spent the Fourth of July watching the fireworks with Luke in our spot on the beach. We talked, laughed, kissed, and hugged like a normal couple and everything seemed to go back to normal. Annabeth and I have yet to speak of our conversation since the night she got back to anyone, not even to each other. July was soon over and it was the last night of the summer session, and Annabeth was leaving camp to go home for the first time in years. I was walking back from the stables when I saw Silena running up to me.

"Caissie you need to get to the Big House now! She sounded scared. I started running to the Big House. I ran inside and saw Percy on a bed unconscious.

"What happened?"

Annabeth didn't answer right away. "Luke attacked him and released a Pit Scorpion. The Pit Scorpion stung him. We tried looking for Luke but he's gone." She choked out the last part.

I looked at her in disbelief. "No… Luke wouldn't have done that. He can't be gone, he can't." I said sitting against the wall. Chiron walked over to me.

"It looks like he did Caissie. I know you don't want to believe it but he did." He said.

I looked at him. "You knew; you knew what was going on. You at least suspected it! The conversation we had about Luke and the dream. You have known ever since then! But you didn't try to stop it!" My voice rose.

"Yes Caissie I did know. I didn't know exactly what was going on, but when I figured it out it was too late. I know you are angry, but we need you to keep an eye out for Luke." He said calmly. How could he be calm?! This is ridiculous.

"Why should I?"

"Chiron thinks that Luke will come to say goodbye to you, or try to get you to go with him." Grover said.

I stood up and left. No, Luke can't be gone; he wouldn't have done that. He wouldn't have, he couldn't have done that. I walked towards Zeus's Fist. I went to the tree that I always sat under. I sat there and did nothing. I didn't cry, I didn't think, I didn't do anything. I just sat there until I heard a rustle of leaves and a twig breaking. I turned around and saw Luke. "Luke…" I ran forward and hugged him. I held on as if he was my life line. He put his arms around me.

"Please tell me they're lying, that you didn't do that to Percy." I spoke into his chest. His six foot structure towered over my five, three height.

"I would if I could Cais." He said sadly.

_Ain't no talkin to this man Ain't no pretty other side  
Ain't no way to understand stupid words of pride  
It would take an acrobat and I already tried all that  
I'm gonna let him fly _

I took a step back. "You actually did that? You almost _killed_ him, Luke. How could you do that?!"

"I had to Caissie, I didn't have a choice." He reasoned.

"You didn't have a choice?! You always have a choice. Who made you do this?" I demanded.

"I think you know the answer to that."

It finally dawned on me. "Kronos, the dream, the bolt, the helm; it was all because of Kronos. You stole the Master Bolt at the winter solstice when you disappeared. Then you stole the Helm of Darkness." I took another step back.

_Things can move at such a pace the second hand just waved goodbye  
You know the light had left his face you can't recall just where or why  
So there's really nothing to it I just went and cut right through it  
I said I'm gonna let him fly, oh yeah_

"Caissie I know it sounds bad, but I did it for a reason. We are just the Gods pawns; they use us to their advantage. They don't care about us at all!"

"Luke this isn't you, you are being possessed or something. He is putting these thoughts inside your head trying to get you to turn against the Gods. Don't listen to him, fight it!" I pleaded.

_There's no mercy in lying word, no rest at all in freedom  
Choices we are giving it, there's no choice at all, uh huh  
The proof is in the fire, you touch before it moves away, yeah  
But you must always know how long to stay and when to go_

"Caissie come with me. I love you and I know you love me. We can be together, and we won't have to listen to the crap the gods tell us. Western civilization is going to end, and a new age will start." He explained. "Come with me, he will kill whoever fights him. He'll kill you Caissie. Don't make me lose you too."

"No…" he grabbed my arm. I broke out of his grip. "No Luke, no! Get away from me! I trusted you Luke, I trusted you. You promised me a family Luke, you promised and you are breaking that promise Luke." I cried out, with tears in my eyes.

_And there Ain't no talkin to this man, he's been trying to tell me so  
It took a while to understand, the beauty of just letting go  
Cause it would take an acrobat, and I already tried all that  
I'm gonna let him fly_

"I know Caissie; I don't want to break it. That's why I want you to come with me." He stepped forward.

"NO! Just get away from me, I hate you! How could you do this?! You are hurting me and Annabeth and everyone else that cares for you! I am not going with you and I never will! I yelled.

Luke looked hurt. "Caissie I know you want me to stay, but if you don't come with me the only way I can protect you is to leave. I'm sorry." With that he ran off.

I sat down sobbing. "He's gone, he's gone…."

_I'm gonna let him fly, fly whoa  
I'm gonna let him fly, fly whoa  
I'm gonna let him fly_

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Okay after this I have one more chapter and then I will be rereading the Sea of Monsters and writing the next story. I really don't know what I am going to do but I will figure it out. Did I write out their fight in a good way? Was it too dramatic? Thank you to those who have reviewed, followed, and I think someone favorited. Please review, I love reviews. Give me input please, ideas, anything.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Okay this will be the last chapter of the Lightning Thief. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO unless owning a copy of the books counts.**

I stopped crying after a while and realised I needed to get back. It's already dark and they are probably looking for me. I stood up and walked back towards camp. After walking for a while I heard voices calling for me. Yup, they're looking for me. I walked past Silena who was looking for me along with the others.

"Caissie where have you been!? We've been looking for you for hours!" she exclaimed. "Wait, have you been looking for a monster to pick a fight with? You said you had stopped doing that!"

After Thalia died I went into the forest a lot looking for monsters to fight. It was how I coped. Luke trained practically day and night, and I fought monsters. I was careless and I nearly got myself killed multiple times. "No I haven't been fighting monsters Silena. I haven't done that in years, and I won't anytime soon." I said while walking to my cabin.

"Well Chiron said that when we found you to go to the Big House." She said. "All of the counselors are meeting there."

I changed directions and headed to the Big House without another word. How could he ask me to betray the gods and go with him? I would never do that… Right? The moment I walked in and sat down everyone starting talking at once. All of the counselors were there. Silena had walked in right behind me; Annabeth was there, Clarisse, Katie, Percy, Lee Fletcher, Beckendorf, Caster, and Travis and Conner. They must now be head counselors. I couldn't tell if they were talking to me or Chiron.

"That is enough!" Chiron yelled over their voices. "Now we are going to have a civilized conversation about this… incident."

"Caissie, have you seen Luke?" Annabeth asked.

"No" I answered right away. I am not going to tell them not yet, I can't go through that.

"She's lying, where else could she have been?" Caster interjected.

"Remember Caster, I can still just as easily kick your ass. So why don't you shut up and use that brain of yours. My boyfriend just tried to kill Percy, do you really think that he would have stopped to say goodbye to me?" I spat.

"Well he's got a point; Luke was practically a love sick puppy when it came to you." Beckendorf said not looking at me. I glared at him. "I'm not saying that you would lie about seeing him!" he said shaking his head. "But from what I've seen Luke cared about you and I would be surprised if he didn't say goodbye."

"Well I haven't seen Luke, and I probably won't anytime soon! So can I please just leave?!" I desperately asked.

Chiron nodded to me in agreement. I quickly walked to my cabin. I know I shouldn't have lied about seeing Luke, but the less they know the more of a chance that I might see him again. I laid down on my bed and went to sleep hoping to wake up and discover this whole summer was just a dream, a very bad dream

_I was on a mountain. I couldn't tell where exactly, but there were monsters everywhere. I saw someone fighting, I couldn't tell who. The person turned around and it looked like Thalia! 'It can't be Thalia. I thought. Thalia's dead.' Thalia is fighting someone, I can't tell who. It looks like… Luke! Why is Thalia fighting Luke? Thalia is dead! I started to run forward. As I was running toward them I saw Thalia kick Luke and I saw Luke fall off the cliff. "NO!" I shouted. Before I could get another word out the scene dissolved into somewhere else._

_I looked around. I think I'm in a room, but it's so bright that I can't tell. "Where am I?" I asked aloud. I turned around to see a man. I realised after a moment that it was Apollo, and he was… well hot. "Um I uh… Lord Apollo" I stuttered._

_Apollo smiled. "I bet you're wondering why I am in your dream?"_

"_Yeah, did I just see part of the future?" I asked trying to process everything that is going on._

_Apollo sighed. "Yes, I have been allowed to show you part of Luke's fate."_

_I bit my lip. "Does this mean that Luke is going to die?" Apollo opened his mouth to speak but I cut him off. "And the girl, the one that pushed him off the cliff. Was that Thalia?" I asked half knowing the answer._

"_Yes Caissie, Luke will die eventually. As for the girl I cannot say. But now it is time for you to wake up._

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Okay this was not my favorite thing that I have written. I personally think that I could have done better but I couldn't think of a better way to write it. so if you didn't like it that much please forgive me. Please review, I love reviews as much as I love three musketeers bars.**


	9. SEQUEL!

**Sequel now up! It's called Moving On and it goes through the Sea of Monsters.**


End file.
